Closer TaoHun Oneshot
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Ketika Tao menemukan seorang laki-laki yang menyadarkannya tentang sebuah perasaan... oh se hoon, dialah orang itu.. perjalanan mereka, dimulai... ini taohun, tao seme , sehun uke wkwwk jadi bukan HunTao u u silakan bacaaaaa ! XDDDDRCL WAJIB!


**Title: Closer**

**Author: Mr. Regal Hunter**

**Genre: Romance, School Life/PG +14**

**Cast:**

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Other support cast SM Ent.**

**Summary: **_"Hidup itu tidak selamanya baik. Hidup itu roda, kadang kita di atas, dan kadang kita di bawah. Hidup itu berotasi, semua berjalan seiring waktu. Hidup itu relatif, tergantung manusia yang memakai hidup itu untuk kebutuhan, atau sesuatu yang tidak berarti…"_

oXXXo

_"Hidup itu tidak selamanya baik. Hidup itu roda, kadang kita di atas, dan kadang kita di bawah. Hidup itu berotasi, semua berjalan seiring waktu. Hidup itu relatif, tergantung manusia yang memakai hidup itu untuk kebutuhan, atau sesuatu yang tidak berarti…"_

Lelaki itu menutup buku filosofinya. Ia mendengus kesal, karena mobil yang ia naiki belum menginjak pada gerbang sekolah. "How about your homework?" tanya lelaki yang berada di sampingnya sambil menatap lurus menembus kaca mobil. "I've done.." jawabnya menyandarkan kepalanya di samping jendela. Mobil itu melambat saat memasuki gerbang sekolah elit dengan lantai 4 yang bernama Summer High School. Lelaki ber-nametag Huang Zi Tao ini membuka pintu mobil. 'Akhirnya sampai juga..' pikirnya bernafas lega.

"Lain kali biarkan aku membawa mobilku sendiri.." ucapnya dari luar. Sementara lelaki yang berada di dalam mobil itu tersenyum, "Kau belum boleh.." perlahan kaca itu terangkat. Tao mencoba mengacuhkan sang kakak dengan meninggalkannya.

"Wassup Tao?!" sapa seorang lelaki dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya, ia menepuk pelan bahu temannya. "Yeah.." sahut Tao mulai malas. "Eh, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di bangkumu…" kali ini Tao menatap Chanyeol –lelaki itu- dengan aneh, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Ayo ikut aku.." ajak Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao menuju kelas. Di depan pintu, mereka memang melihat seorang lelaki tengah membaca bukunya dengan tenang. "Dia, murid, baru.." bisik Chanyeol dengan penjedaan di sela katanya. "Haruskah aku sebangku dengannya?" Tao bertanya sangat tidak mengerti. "Hah.. di mana image-mu Tao? Kau ini pewaris sekolah ini.." kata Chanyeol. Tao mengusap tengkuknya, "Dan dengan itu aku harus angkuh seperti Kris?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Hah, aku berbeda dengan kakakku…" sahut Tao mulai memasuki kelas.

Tao sudah semakin dekat dengan bangkunya. Ia berhenti saat melihat lelaki itu masih fokus pada bukunya. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Bisakah kau bergeser? Sebenarnya ini bangkuku…" ucap Tao sebagai kalimat pertama. Lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Tao dengan bingung, 'Ee.. dia cantik sekali..' pikir Tao beberapa detik tidak mengedipkan mata.

"Ah, maaf, iya aku akan bergeser.." lelaki itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya menuju bangku yang berpapasan langsung dengan jendela.

Tao masih terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "I..iya, terima kasih.."katanya sambil duduk. Tao diam-diam melirik lelaki di sampingnya, rambut blonde, tubuh yang putih tanpa luka, bibir plum tipis yang merah dan kadang bergumam saat ia membaca. 'Sempurna..' pikirnya sambil tersenyum. "Aaaa.. aku lupa!" ucap lelaki itu bernada merengek. "Ada apa?" tanya Tao sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. "Aku Oh Se Hoon, panggil saja Sehun.." ia memberikan telapak tangannya pada Tao. "Jadi, yang kau lupakan itu perkenalan?" Sehun tertawa kecil. Tao menjabat telapak tangan yang halus itu, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tao.." jawabnya dengan singkat. Sehun dan Tao terdiam bersamaan dengan tautan telapak tangan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, bukan apa-apa, hanya aneh untuk dipandang. Tanpa diketahui sebabnya, tangan Tao sedikit meremat tangan Sehun, perlahan naik dan kini sudah berada di batas telapak tangan Sehun, ia melakukannya tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

_'Krriiinggg~'_

"Ah.." desah mereka terkejut mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Aku sudah berada di sekolah ini sejak kemarin.. lalu aku pikir bangku ini kosong, jadi aku tempati.." celoteh Sehun sambil menggerakan jemarinya untuk mencatat materi. "Begitu, kemarin aku memang tidak berangkat sekolah, aku malas…" kata Tao sambil memainkan bolpoinnya.

Sehun terkejut, "Malas? Tao, kau tahu pentingnya sekolah? Satu hari saja tidak berangkat, bagiku itu kerugian yang sangat besar.." Tao sama terkejutnya mendengar penjelasan Sehun, 'Anak ini…' batinnya berbicara. "Kau sangat antusias.." kata Tao sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Memang aku mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di sini.. tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.." tambahnya. "Tapi, bagaimana jika kau sakit?" tanya Tao mendalami penjelasan Sehun. "Selama aku masih bisa berjalan, aku akan berangkat sekolah…"

"Eh?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao saat tangan Tao memegang hidungnya. "Haha, kau sangat bersemangat…" kata Tao. Tiba-tiba sembuat merah muda muncul di sisi pipi Sehun. Ia tersipu.

Kali ini jam keempat, yaitu olah raga.

Sehun terdiam di sudut lapangan basket. Teman-teman lainnya sedang mencoba trik baru bersama sang guru. Ia agak canggung dengan keadaan ini, memang di bidang olah raga ia kurang berminat, tapi jika ia dihadapkan dengan soal teori, ia dengan senang hati mengerjakannya. "Haha, hey Tao, teganya kau membiarkan pacarmu hanya diam di sana…." Ledek seorang temannya yang bernama Baekhyun, which is Chanyeol's boyfriend. "Pacar?" Tao segera melempar bola orange itu dan berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau? Minho-nim akan menghukummu jika kau tidak aktif.." jelas Tao menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa basket.." ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Pantas saja kulitmu putih, kau pasti sangat malas berolahraga.." kata Tao melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa itu salah satu faktor yang membuat kulitmu gelap?" tanya Sehun innocent. "A..Apa?".

"Aku lebih suka dance.." ucap Sehun sejujurnya. "Dance? This's sport, not dance." Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. 'Haa, dia manis..' teriak Tao dalam hati. "Cepat, aku akan mengajarimu.." bujuk Tao sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa… percuma.." tolak Sehun sambil berjongkok, menekuk lututnya. "Kau harus mencobanya.." kata Tao ikut berjongkok. "Terakhir kali, aku terjatuh dari ring saat melakukan shoot.." Tao menahan tawanya, "Hmpf.. ah, hanya terjatuh seperti itu, bukan kiamat dunia. Kau lihat? Luka ini aku dapatkan saat aku salah mengarahkan pedangku.." Tao membuka deker kaki yang menutupi lutut bagian atasnya.

"Pedang?"

"Aku atlet wushu.." jelasnya. "Aku mendapat 15 jahitan dan tulangku.."

"Hentikan itu, baiklah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu.." Tao tersenyum, ia berdiri sambil menarik telapak tangan Sehun untuk berdiri. Minho-nim selaku guru olahraga itu melihat Tao dan Sehun menyendiri di sudut lapangan. "Tuan Huang Zi Tao dan Tuan Oh Se Hoon, lari 10 kali mengelilingi lapangan!"

"A..apa? tapi kami…"

"15 putaran.." Tao meniup poninya kesal. "Maaf Tao, ini semua salahku.." sesal Sehun kembali menunduk. "Sudah, sudah, ini memang sudah konsekuensi.. cepat berlari atau kita akan dihukum lebih berat lagi.." mereka berdua berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Tao memang memelankan larinya agar selalu beriringan dengan Sehun. Tao tidak tega melihat keringat Sehun yang mengalir deras.

"Kau bisa berhenti Sehun.." kata Tao. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, 2 putaran lagi…"

"Ya, sedikit lagi.." Tao berkata agar semangat Sehun tidak padam.

"Hahhhh…" Sehun terbaring di lantai lapangan basket yang sudah kosong. "Kau lelah?" Sehun mengangguk lemas. "Sangat.." jawabnya sambil terengah. Tao mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Terima kasih.. tapi tidak.." tolak Sehun melambaikan tangannya, "Aku memaksa, Sehun.." dengan terpaksa Tao menaik tangan Sehun agar bangun.

"Kau pintar membujuk.." akhirnya Sehun menerima air mineral itu, dan meminumnya. Tao melihat Sehun yang meminum minumannya dengan seksama. Sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka dengan tidak sengaja, "Tao?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"E..eh? apa?" Sehun tertawa, ia memberikan botol yang berisi ¾ air itu kembali pada pemiliknya. "Minum?" Tao menggeleng. Tao membasahi kepalanya dengan air botol itu. Kali ini Sehun yang terpaku, melihat Tao membasahi ujung kepalanya dengan air itu, ia berikir jika Tao memang, tampan.

'Huang Zi Tao… nama yang bagus…' pikirnya.

oxXXxo

"Kau 5 tahun di China hanya untuk memberiku ini? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri…" kata Tao melihat sebuah gantungan kunci panda lucu di hadapan matanya. Kris tertawa keras dalam mobil, "Haha, itupun Lay yang membelinya…" jelas Kris sambil tertawa.

"Kakak macam apa kau ini?" kata Tao menyimpan gantungan kunci itu dalam saku celana. Dalam perjalanan, tidak sengaja, Tao melihat Sehun berjalan santai melewati jalan setapak. "Haaa stop!" kata Tao membuat Kris menginjak rem mendadak. "What's wrong?"

"Aku turun di sini, aku ingin… hmm.. berjalan.. bye!" katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa. Kris melihat seorang lelaki yang menjadi target Tao sebagai teman berjalan kakinya, ia menggeleng, "Puppy love…" desisnya.

Tao agak menjaga jarak dari Sehun, setidaknya itu cukup membuat Sehun tidak tahu ada seseorang di belakangnya. "Ternyata berjalan kaki tidak buruk.." gumamnya sambil melihat langkah Sehun.

_'Pluk…'_

Tao menangkap benda kecil yang jatuh dari tas Sehun. Tao berlari mengambil benda itu, setidaknya ada alasan untuk menemui Sehun. "Sehun.." panggil Tao, merasa namanya terucap, Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Tao, "Ini milikmu?" kata Tao memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan kunci teddy bear.

"Ah, padahal baru saja aku perbaiki.." katanya sambil menatap gantungan kunci yang sudah rusak itu. Tao mendapatkan ide, "Begini saja…" Tao merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang diberikan Kris tadi. "Ini untukmu.." kata Tao memberikan benda lucu itu. Sehun menatap Tao, "Kau memberiku ini karena kau kasihan padaku?" Tao terdiam.

"Aku tidak perlu di kasihani.." Sehun melangkah pergi dari hadapan Tao. "Eh, bukan begitu!" Tao mengejar Sehun, mencengkram lengannya, "Hhh.. aku membuatnya sendiri, dan ini memang untukmu, untuk persahabatan…" ucapnya bohong.

"Untuk persahabatan?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tao mengangguk ragu, "Yah, aku masih punya 1 di rumah…" katanya mulai melenceng dari topic utama. "Tapi.."

"Hah, sudah!" Tao memasangkan gantungan kunci itu di resleting tas Sehun. "Nah terlihat lebih bagus hahaha.." kata Tao kemudian.

"Kau mengejek?" Tanya Sehun kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Kau juga sering berjalan?" Tanya Sehun melirik Tao yang sedang memasang earphonenya. "Never…" jawabnya.

"Ha?" Sehun terkejut.

"Tapi ini buktinya kau.." Sehun menunjuk Tao.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Yakk! Berhenti tertawa Zitao!"

**|Skip Time|**

"Tao.." panggil Sehun saat Tao beranjak berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya. "Apa?" tanyanya kembali duduk. "Ah, tidak jadi…" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Tao pulang bersama. "Ah, Sehun, daripada kita di sini, ayo ke taman belakang sekolah.." ajak Tao bersemangat.

"Taman belakang, untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun berdiri. "Hmm.. ajari aku Sejarah.."

"Baiklah…" Sehun senang mendengar satu mata pelajaran yang menjadi favoritnya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat itu, angin berhembus lembut. Tao dan Sehun duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Di sana Tao mulai membuka bukunya.

"Ok, kita mulai.." kata Sehun membaca salah satu soal di buku tulis Tao. "Presiden Amerika keempat?" Tanya Sehun hanya sekadar mengetes Tao, "Tunggu, biar aku yang menjawab, James Monroe ^^"

"Itu Presiden Amerika kelima.."

"Baiklah aku menyerah.." Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan muka innocent. "James Madison.."

"Maksudku itu ^^a" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Next, siapa pembunuh John F. Kennedy di Texas?"

Tao melirik kanan kirinya, "Yang pasti bukan aku kan?" Sehun menutup bukunya. "Hahaha bercanda!" Sehun tetap diam. Tao tahu, Sehun marah.

"Baiklah serius…" ucap Tao mulai diam. "Aku ingin tahu penemu Samudera Pasifik.." kata Tao kemudian.

Sehun menjawab, "Oh Se Hoon… hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa. "Haah! Semua sejarah ini membuatku gila.." kata Tao.

"Aku mengantuk.." kata Sehun mengusap kedua matanya lucu.

"Tidur saja.." kata Tao santai sambil membereskan bukunya lagi. Sehun menggeleng, tapi Tao tetap saja, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar terbaring di atas rumput dengan atas sebagai bantalnya.

"Jangan menjahiliku Tao.." ucap Sehun sambil menutup mata. "Haha, tidak akan.." Tao menatap Sehun yang terlelap, disampingnya. Perlahan, ia memindah tasnya sejajar tas Sehun, dan berbaring di sana. Menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan tertutupi dedaunan. Ia mulai menutup mata.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Langit mulai merubah warnanya menjadi jingga. Saat itu juga Tao membuka matanya, "Hmmh.." desahnya sambil mengusap kedua mata. Ia masih menemukan Sehun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya, "Sudah sore.." ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.55.

"Heh, bangun!" kata Tao menepuk pipi Sehun. "Sebentar lagi.." kata Sehun masih menutup mata.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang…" Sehun membuka matanya seketika. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" katanya sambil mengambil tasnya. "Bagus, ayo pulang, tapi aku lapar.." kata Tao memegangi perutnya.

"Memangnya kau tadi belum makan?" tanya Sehun masih setengah sadar. Tao mendengus kesal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Kau tidak ingat jika kita tidur bersama?" mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar kata 'bersama'.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Kita tidur berdua di bawah pohon, sampai sore, dan aku lapar.." jelasnya menahan lapar. "Ah, aku benar-benar lupa… hehehe.." ucap Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah restoran kecil yang menjual berbagai makanan Asia. Tao memilih meja paling pinggir karena itu berbatasan antara restoran dengan jalan setapak yang penuh lampu. Satu per satu lampu jalan itu menyala beriringan dengan makanan yang sudah siap disantap.

"Kimchi?" tanya Tao mengambil sungpitnya. Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sedang diet.." bohongnya.

Dia memilih kimchi karena persediaan uangnya menipis, "Sekurus ini kau masih diet?" Sehun mengangguk innocent, sementara Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berbeda denganku, bahkan aku bisa menghabiskan 2 piring onigiri sekaligus.." katanya sambil tertawa.

Tao memindah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Sehun, dan Tao pikir Sehun tidak keberatan akan itu. "Mau coba?" tawar Tao pada Sehun. "Terima kasih.." tolak Sehun dengan makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

"Heh… kau sangat lapar? Lihat mulutmu…" kata Tao menunjuk bibir bawah Sehun yang belepotan saus fermentasi kimchi. "Eh?" Sehun lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan kotori jarimu.." kata Tao menahan telapak tangan Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, bibir Tao sukses menyapu bibir bawah Sehun, melumatnya sedikit dan menjilati bibirnya.

"Lebih baik…" kata Tao membasahi bibirnya kembali. Sehun hanya berekspresi O_O beberpa saat agar rasa shocknya lenyap. "Sehun, apa kimchimu ingin kau habiskan? Jika tidak, untukku saja ya? Hehehe.." ucapnya lagi sambil mengarahkan sungpitnya ke arah kimchi Sehun dan memasukannya dalam mulut.

'Dia…apa yang dia lakukan tadi? He've kiss me..' Sehun harus berfikir keras untuk memahami tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Tao. "Oh iya, Sehun.."

"Hmm?"

"Bibirmu manis…" kata Tao. 'Eh? Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Bodoh!' rutuk Tao dalam hati. "AAAAAA HUANG ZI TAO!" Sehun memukul kepala Tao dengan sendok.

"Hahaha, maaf.. tapi itu benar… aku ingin merasakannya lagi.." Tao mulai memajukan bibirnya mendekati Sehun.

"Haaaa!" Sehun menjauhkan wajah Tao sejauh mungkin.

'Hari yang menyenangkan…' kata hati Sehun.

oxXXxo

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk tidur siang di bawah pohon yang sama, di waktu yang sama dan dengan orang yang sama. Kali ini Sehun sudah dapat merasakan nyamannya tidur dalam pelukan Tao. Mereka terlelap kurang lebih 3 jam lamanya. Dan saat mereka membuka mata, pasti langit jinggalah yang pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Evening.." lirih Tao sambil tersenyum membelai rambut Sehun yang menutupi matanya. "Ungh… jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sehun lalu bangun. "Sekitar 05.00…" jawabnya.

"Kita pulang.." ajak Sehun menggendong tas hitamnya. "Ya, kita pulang…" Tao mulai berkemas diri. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao tak henti-hentinya mengait jemari Sehun. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya Sehun mendengar sesuatu.

_"Meaww…"_ Sehun mendengarnya lagi. Sehun melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao tak mengerti. "Lihat…" Sehun menunjuk 3 anak kucing yang menggeliat di bawah pohon mangga, "Lalu?" tanya Tao. "Aku rasa mereka mencari induknya…"

"Ya, dan, sebentar lagi induknya akan datang.." sahut Tao mengajak pergi Sehun. "Tunggu! Tao lihat.. dia di sana." Tunjuk Sehun ke arah ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi, di sana memang benar ada seekor kucing yang memiliki warna bulu yang sama, sedang meronta karena terjerat ranting pohon.

"Dan.." Sehun mengangguk penuh arti pada Tao. "Tidak! Ayo pulang.." tolak Tao mentah-mentah.

"Pleasee…." Rengeknya memegangi tangan Tao. Tao tetap menggeleng, "Tidak tidak ti-" sampai akhirnya Sehun pertama kali mengecup pipi kanannya, "Baiklah… tapi ingat kali ini saja.." katanya melepas tas. Ia memandangi tingginya pohon itu sejenak, lalu mulai memanjat. 'Sial, kalau ini bukan permintaan Sehun aku tidak akan melakukannya..' rutuknya.

Tao menemukan induk kucing itu, melepas jeratannya, "Fyuuh.." Tao mengelap dahinya. Sehun bertepuk tangan bahagi di bawah. "Hati-hati yaa.." katanya agak keras.

"Apa?" sahut Tao tidak mendengar.

"Aku bilang, hati-ha…"

"AAAAA…" Tao terpeleset di antara batang dan ranting pohon.

_'Brukk!'_

"Hati-hati.." kata Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda. Tao jatuh tepat di semak-semak, "Haaah.. tubuhku..tubuhku…" gumamnya. Sehun berlari cemas ke arah Tao, "Zitao…." Panggil Sehun.

'Ya, setidaknya dia masih peduli padaku..' pikirnya.

"Apa kucingnya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan innocent. Tao ingin pingsan, "Melihatku seperti ini kau masih peduli dengan kucing?!" katanya murka sambil mencoba berdiri. "Ah, maksudku, apa kucingnya berhasil kau tangkap?" Tao tidak menjawabnya, sedangkan sang induk kucing tersebut lari menyusul anak-anaknya.

"Sakit.." kata Tao mengusap bahunya. Sehun melihat celana Tao robek, tepatnya di bagian lutut, "Tao, celanamu…" tunjuk Sehun.

"Eh?" Tao duduk lalu menyentuh permukaan lututnya "Akh.." erangnya mendapati lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau berdarah, ayo ke apartemenku, hanya sekitar 2 blok dari sini…" ajak Sehun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao ia langsung menariknya.

"Greek Lorn", apartemen sederhana yang cukup berusia berdiri di sudut kota, lift yang kadang macet, penunggu lobi yang sudah renta namun tetap ramah pada siapa saja. Sehun membawa Tao menuju kamarnya, "Duduk di sini…" katanya mulai berganti kostum menjadi anak lelaki biasa. Mentari sudah tidak dapat menampakkan sinarnya.

Sehun kembali membawa obat dan plester. "Errrrhh.." erang Tao merasakan lututnya perih saat disentuh kapas yang mengandung obat antiseptik. "Tahan sedikit…" kata Sehun. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Sehun, dia memang orang yang simpel, tidak muluk-muluk akan sesuatu.

"Sudah selesai.." ucap Sehun menempelkan sebuah plester lucu bergambar kucing di lutut Tao. "Kenapa harus kucing?" tanya Tao masih memiliki dendam tersendiri. Sehun hanya terkekeh. Sehun kembali lagi dengan membawa kompres air hangat, "Mana bahumu?" Tao dengan cepat membuka jas, dasi, dan kemeja putihnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh atletis Tao yang kini berada di depan matanya. "Tatto?!" tanya Sehun melihat sebuah tato di bawah tengkuk Tao.

"Hehe, kenang-kenangan.." katanya. Sehun hanya menghiraukannya, ia lalu mengusap bahu Tao dengan handuk putih yang hangat itu. "Wah, bahumu sepertinya lebam.." kata Sehun melihat bahu Tao. "Benarkah?" Tao mengubah posisinya menghadap Sehun.

"Ya.." kata Sehun tidak berani melihat bagian tubuh Tao lebih dari leher. "Ada apa?" Tao mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehun menunduk, dia tahu wajahnya saat ini tidak lebih seperti kepiting rebus. Tao tersenyum, lalu mengangkat dagu Sehun. "Terima kasih.." katanya, pergerakan Sehun terkunci dengan tatapan tajam Tao.

"Kau.. ini… cantik juga.." kata Tao terbata. Kali ini dia bisa melihat lebih dekat bibir tipis Sehun yang selalu terbayang dalam mimpinya. Entah kenapa, Sehun menarik sebuah senyuman. Perlahan namun pasti, Tao kembali mencium Sehun. Kembali Sehun terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Tao, bibirnya menegang saat bersentuhan dengan milik Tao.

Lama kelamaan Sehun mulai rilex dengan tindakan Tao. Sontak ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Tao sambil terus menutup mata. Tao ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu cepat, secepat itulah ia menyudahi ciumannya. "Heungh…" dengus Sehun kecewa.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu! Aku belum berani menyentuhmu lebih dari itu.." katanya sambil mengacak rambut blonde Sehun. "Boleh aku menginap?" tanya Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sehun mengangguk malu kemudian pergi untuk sekadar mandi.

Ponsel Tao berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

_'Kau kemana saja Huang Zi Tao?' _

"Hehe, aku menginap di apartemen.."

_"Sendirian?"_

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, dengan Sehun…"

_"Hah… puppy love.. baiklah, aku memberimu kebebasan hari ini.."_

"Hehe xie xie.."

_"Jangan lakukan sebelum waktunya.."_ Tao memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Jika aku ingat haha.."

_"Yak Huang!..."_

Tao menutup panggilan itu lalu tertawa keras. Dasar anak nakal.

oxXXxo

Sehun menatap cemas ke arah pintu kelas yang sedaritadi terbuka. Sudah dua hari ini Tao tidak masuk sekolah dengan keterangan Alfa. Pikiran Sehun menjadi yang tidak-tidak, ia terus tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang diberikan, bahkan ia sempat dihukum karena terlalu mengabaikan mata pelajaran Matematika. Ia sudah menghubungi Tao berkali-kali. Sialnya ia tidak tahu alamat Tao yang sebenarnya.

Apa dia sakit? Apa dia marah? Atau apa dia akan pindah?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat saat semua siswa perlahan mulai meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit setelah bel panjang. Ya, tepat 3 hari Tao tidak bersamanya. Sehun menatap bangku kosong yang seharusnya terisikan oleh seorang lelaki yang ia cintai. Ya, Sehun memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Tao sejak kejadian di restoran waktu lalu. Dan ia harap, Tao juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

"SEHUN! GAWAT! AKU MELIHAT TUBUH TAO DI LANTAI ATAS! DARAHNYA BANYAK SEKALI!" kata Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah. "Apa kau bilang?!" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar kabar dari C hanyeol.

"Sudah! Ayo ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik Sehun agar berlari menuju lantai paling atas sekolah. Perasaan Sehun menjadi campur aduk tidak jelas. Jantung Sehun berdebar lebih kencang saat sudah memasuki anak tangga yang menuntunya ke lantai 4. Sehun tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ia takut menerima kenyataan.

Sesampainya di sana, Sehun heran. Tak ada tubuh Tao, tak ada darah.

"Di mana Tao?" tanya Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam, lalu bergabung dengan Kai dan Baekhyun membentuk sebuah barisan.

Masing-masing membawa sebuah kertas besar. Mereka tersenyum, dan satu per satu membalik kertas itu yang bertuliskan…

"Wo.."

"Ai…"

"Ni.."

"Haaaa aku memang kurang romantis…" ucap Tao muncul dari belakang pintu besar. Sehun melayangkan pandangannya.

"Tao!" Sehun berlari memeluk leher Tao, "Tao!" katanya lagi.

Tao tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukannya, "Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah?!" tanya Sehun. Tao menjawab, "Hahaha.. aku malas.."

"Aku cemas.." kata Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hehe, maaf ya.."

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?" Sehun menunjuk 3 orang yang membawa kertas. Tao melepas pelukannya dan berkata, "I'll tell something to you…" Tao mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Beri aku tissue…" kata Baekhyun menahan airmatanya, ia langsung menarik dasi Chanyeol dan mengelapkannya. "Hey! Itu dasiku!"

"Diamlah!" kata Kai geram.

"Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya. Maafkan aku sudah berfikir macam-macam, tapi memang benar aku malas berangkat sekolah. Tapi pada intinya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Haahh.." Sehun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Sehun. Aku tidak ingin hanya sekadar menyentuhmu hanya untuk sebuah kejahilan.."

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak pantas.." Sehun menunduk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya orang biasa, aku bukan pewaris apapun..aku jauh di bawahmu.." Tao berdecak kesal dengan mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Listen, aku tidak peduli kalau kau hanya orang biasa, aku juga hanya laki -laki biasa.. Hidup itu tidak selamanya baik. Hidup itu roda, kadang kita di atas, dan kadang kita di bawah. Hidup itu berotasi, semua berjalan seiring waktu. Hidup itu relatif, tergantung manusia yang memakai hidup itu untuk kebutuhan, atau sesuatu yang tidak berarti…" Semua orang di sana tercengang mendengarnya. Terlebih Sehun.

"Aku mohon, beri aku tissue…" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku juga.." sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!?" Kai sudah tidak tahan dengan kedua temannya.

"Itu yang membuatku menyukaimu…" kata Tao lagi. Sehun tersenyum bahagia, ia hanya memeluk Tao kembali.

"Sehun, apa ini artinya.."

"Saranghae…" lirihnya. Tao tersenyum puas, ia memberikan thumsup pada ketiga orang di depannya.

"Wo Ai Ni.." jawabnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pelukan Tao.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Wo ai ni itu apa?" tanya Sehun dengan innocent. Tao mengedipkan matanya berulangkali tidak percaya.

"GOD! DAMN IT!" teriak Tao memecah siang. Sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hey aku serius! Apa itu wo ai ni?"

**=END=**

Gimana? That's my first taohun ff (yang genre.a pure school life), RCL sangat dibutuhkan.. J


End file.
